disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Topolino
Topolino (in inglese Mickey Mouse) è personaggio dei cartoni animati e dei fumetti della Disney, simbolo stesso dell'azienda statunitense. Il suo debutto avviene il 18 novembre 1928 al Colony Theatre di New York, nel cortometraggio Steamboat Willie (il primo cortometraggio prodotto è Plane Crazy ma uscì nei cinema dopo Steamboat Willie). Steamboat Willie è un'opera vagamente ispirata allo Steamboat Bill di Buster Keaton, attore del film muto allora assai in auge. Tale cartone, proiettato insieme al film Gang War, colpì gli spettatori più di quest'ultimo, a causa della presenza del sonoro. Nascita Walt Disney, allora un giovane regista ai primi successi, ebbe l'idea di creare Mickey Mouse, alias Topolino, durante un viaggio in treno a New York nel marzo del 1928; Walt non aveva avuto una giornata felice: si era visto strappare in un sol colpo dalla Universal sia il personaggio del suo primo serial di successo (Oswald il coniglio), sia l'intero staff del proprio studio di Hollywood. Durante il viaggio di ritorno verso la California, Walt Disney ripensò ai topolini che scorrazzavano sulla sua scrivania ai tempi degli esordi e in quel momento gli venne l'idea di creare un cartone animato avente come protagonista un topolino. Pensò dapprima di chiamare il nuovo personaggio Mortimer ma la moglie gli sconsigliò di chiamarlo così in quanto era un nome troppo austero e gli propose di chiamarlo Mickey. Walt Disney decise in questo modo di chiamarlo Mickey Mouse. Secondo un'altra versione, Disney, una volta rientrato in sede, si sarebbe consultato con il partner creativo, Ub Iwerks, e avrebbe preso tale decisione in quel momento. L'amico Iwerks era rimasto praticamente l'unico collaboratore fidato. Con lui Disney avrebbe enucleato l'embrione di un nuovo personaggio al quale affidare la sopravvivenza dello Studio Disney. Per settimane tutti ignorarono che Walt e Ub stavano dando corpo alla realizzazione di un nuovo progetto. In gran segreto, lavorando di notte in un garage, Walt Disney e il suo braccio destro Ub Iwerks prepararono in tutta fretta il primo film di Mickey Mouse. Iwerks, disegnando fino a 700 animazioni al giorno, consentì al personaggio di debuttare in una proiezione privata il 15 maggio 1928. Il film era intitolato Plane Crazy, (nel quale compare anche Minnie). Nasce così, impulsivo e sognatore, sbarazzino ma determinato, il nuovo personaggio su cui Disney avrebbe scommesso la stessa sopravvivenza del suo studio. Va rammentato che il personaggio che più attirava il consenso delle platee negli anni venti era stato il gatto Felix. Una nera macchia d'inchiostro piena di intraprendenza e dotata di una vena surreale. Puntare su un topo fu forse per Disney una scelta giocata allo stesso tempo per affinità e contrasto, con lo scopo di dissimulare la somiglianza che la nuova creatura Disney mostrava con il famoso gatto. Nonostante una discreta accoglienza, nessuno sembrava voler distribuire i film del nuovo personaggio. Disney decide di porre comunque in lavorazione un secondo film Gallopin' Gaucho, in cui Topolino mette le scarpe ai piedi e si guadagna un nemico che lo sovrasta per statura, ma non per questo lo vince: il gatto Gambadilegno. Minnie Mouse è nuovamente presente come "leading lady". Il riferimento è a un film, The Gaucho, che Douglas Fairbanks aveva girato l'anno precedente. Nel frattempo l'industria del cinema aveva registrato l'avvento del cinema sonoro, i cosiddetti "talkies". Il terzo tentativo di lanciare Topolino avviene in un cartoon concepito con il sonoro sincronizzato: il primo nella storia del cinema. Lo spunto del terzo film di Topolino viene attinto da una comica di Buster Keaton. Le musiche sono i motivetti Turkey in the Straw e Steamboat Bill. Il nuovo film, intitolato Steamboat Willie, viene prodotto a costo di incredibili difficoltà. A film pronto, nessun distributore sembra interessarsi al Topolino musicale di Disney. Privo di qualsiasi supporto economico, Disney accetta come estrema ratio la proposta del titolare di una sala di Broadway, e tenta la carta del pubblico: il film, viene proiettato al Colony Theater di New York il 18 novembre 1928, abbinato al lungometraggio sonoro dal vero "Gang War". È il clamoroso successo in cui Disney iniziava a non sperare più. La critica e il pubblico sono unanimi: qualcosa di nuovo e unico si è affacciato sugli schermi americani. Tutti i riflettori sono puntati su Topolino. Disney aggiunge il sonoro anche ai due preesistenti cortometraggi muti di Mickey. Amico di Walt fin dal tempo di Kansas City, dove entrambi sono cresciuti, Iwerks era un talento grafico naturale che comprendeva con la sua arte la creatività di Walt Disney. Fatto socio al 20% dello studio, Iwerks all'inizio del 1930 viene letteralmente comprato dalla concorrenza. Andandosene cederà la sua quota nella società: e quando, dopo fallimentari esperienze, ritornerà a chiedere lavoro allo studio Disney, verrà assunto nel settore effetti speciali. Topolino consolida il suo successo. Al sesto film (When the Cat's Away, 1929) il personaggio acquista i guanti. In questa sua prima fase Mickey Mouse vive in una serie di storie che si caratterizzano specialmente per l'ambientazione rurale. Topolino nasce come un personaggio di provincia: presto si mette a fare più che il topo l'ometto. Al nono film, The Karnival Kid (1929), Topolino figura estensivamente impiegato in un ruolo parlato. Il 1929 è l'anno dell'esplosione del fenomeno Mickey Mouse negli USA. Produrre un cartoon della serie costa ormai cinquemila dollari alla produzione. Nel 1930 una canzone di Harry Carlton è dedicata a Topolino. Dello stesso anno l'inevitabile omaggio in cera di Madame Tussaud. Nel 1931 la MGM, con una spedizione pioneristica a lungo amplificata dalla stampa, gira in Africa il lungometraggio Trader Horn. Topolino è lesto a richiamare l'impresa l'anno successivo in Trader Mickey. La moda imperante dei film in costume e dell'esotismo ispira ancora Jungle Rythm (1929), Mickey in Arabia (1932) e il medievaleggiante Ye Olden Days (1933). L'horror compare in film come The Haunted House (1929) e The Mad Doctor (1933), la voglia del jazz in The Jazz Fool (1929). Nel 1931 Charlie Chaplin insiste perché un cartoon di Topolino accompagni tutte le proiezioni del suo ultimo film Luci dellà città. Il favore viene restituito due anni dopo: il cortometraggio Mickey's Gala Premiere è ambientato nel Teatro Cinese di Hollywood, classica sede delle grandi prime. Fra i divi che per l'occasione omaggiano Topolino, oltre a Laurel & Hardy, i fratelli Marx, Mae West e la Garbo. c'è anche la versione disegnata di Charlot. Jimmy Durante nel 1934 invita Topolino a esibirsi al piano nel lungometraggio dal vero "Hollywood Party", mentre Laurel & Hardy nello stesso anno lo ospitano in una fugace apparizione nel fantasioso Babes in Toyland. Topolino al cinema e in televisione Topolino è apparso in oltre 135 cortometraggi che vanno dalla fine degli anni venti ai giorni nostri. Walt Disney conquista con il primo cortometraggio Plane Crazy (il secondo Steamboat Willie) il sonoro. Negli anni '40 Topolino prende sempre più popolarità e nei cortometraggi sembra aver abbandonato la vita campagnola per trasferirsi in città: da questo riusciamo a capire che Topolino va a pari passo con l'innovazione e il progredirsi della società americana, e quindi di ogni "americano medio". Dopo The Simple Things del 1953, Topolino scompare dal grande schermo. Vi farà ritorno solo nel 1983 con il mediometraggio Canto di Natale di Topolino e successivamente nel 1990 con Il principe e il povero. Oggi Topolino è molto utilizzato in TV grazie anche alle nuove serie animate ideate: una su tutte House of Mouse: Il Topoclub Topolino a fumetti Strisce quotidiane Dopo sedici corti, finalmente Topolino esordisce anche nei fumetti e precisamente sulle daily strips: a firmare le sue avventure sono Walt Disney (testi) e Ub Iwerks (disegni), i suoi creatori. Walt aveva pensato di dare a Topolino il nome di Mortimer ma sua moglie lo convinse a chiamarlo Mickey Mouse. Le sue prime storie sono avventure scanzonate, in linea con il personaggio che compare al cinema, sempre pronto al divertimento come un monello qualsiasi in una città rurale senza nome. Tale caratteristica sarà successivamente presente soprattutto nelle tavole domenicali, poiché sulle strisce quotidiane il topo sta crescendo. Il 5 maggio del 1930 fa infatti il suo esordio, sulle pagine di Topolino e la valle della morte, un promettente cartoonist, Floyd Gottfredson, destinato a cambiare il carattere del personaggio, traghettandolo da monello scansafatiche a cittadino modello e infallibile e perspicace detective. Questo cambiamento si può dire avvenne a partire dal 1932. Da quell'anno in poi le storie diventarono avventurose e Topolino cominciò a affrontare contrabbandieri, gangster (Topolino giornalista, 1935), finti fantasmi (Topolino nella casa dei fantasmi, 1936) e pirati (Topolino e il terribile S, il terrore dei sette mari, 1935). A queste storie avventurose si alternavano avventure più quotidiane come quella in cui Topolino cavalca il cavallo piedidolci e vince una competizione ippica o in quella in cui iscrive Pluto a una corsa per cani. I principali antagonisti di questo periodo erano Pietro Gambadilegno e Eli Squick mentre il principale aiutante era Pippo (ma in alcune occasioni ad aiutare Topolino erano altri personaggi come Minni, Paperino, Orazio e Musone). Inoltre in questo periodo fecero la loro prima apparizione personaggi come il Professor Enigm, Macchia Nera, Giuseppe Tubi e il pirata Orango. Dal 1942 al 1945, con lo scoppio della seconda guerra mondiale, le storie pubblicate nelle strisce erano principalmente ad argomento bellico. In alcune delle storie pubblicate in quegli anni Topolino doveva affrontare spie naziste. Dal 1945 al 1947 le storie non erano più avventurose ma quotidiane e autoconclusive. Poi con l'incontro tra Topolino e Eta Beta in una grotta ricominciò un altro periodo avventuroso per Topolino che durerà fino ai primi mesi del 1954 quando le storie tornarono a essere quotidiane. Nel 1955 il King Features Syndicate, che pubblicava le strisce sui quotidiani, chiese esplicitamente che le strisce quotidiane diventassero autoconclusive: la prima di questo genere è datata 5 ottobre 1955. Topolino in Italia Topolino giornale Topolino apparve in Italia il 30 marzo 1930, quando sul n.13 del settimanale torinese Illustrazione del Popolo, diretto da Lorenzo Gigli, fu pubblicata la prima striscia disegnata da Ub Iwerks e intitolata Le avventure di Topolino nella giungla. Due anni dopo si ha il primo libro illustrato italiano con le sue immagini: Sua Altezza Reale il Principe Codarello e, poco più tardi ,il 31 dicembre 1932, esce il primo numero di Topolino in formato giornale, edito da Nerbini. Sulla falsariga del celebre Corriere dei Piccoli, anche Topolino si presentava ai lettori con periodicità settimanale e si apriva con una breve storia in cui le didascalie sono scritte in rima e realizzata da Giove Toppi, che divenne quindi il primo autore Disney italiano. Sul settimanale della Nerbini, comunque, trovano spazio soprattutto le strisce e le tavole realizzate da Floyd Gottfredson. In queste storie vengono anche introdotte delle didascalie in rima, scritte dal primo direttore della rivista, Paolo Lorenzini (detto Collodi Nipote in quanto nipote di Carlo Collodi), e viene anche assegnato il nome definitivo alla spalla di Topolino, ovvero quel Pippo un po' lunatico e un po' svampito che sui libri della Salani veniva ancora chiamato Medoro. Nerbini non si era assicurato correttamente i diritti di pubblicazione: quando aveva varato la sua rivista, infatti, si era rivolto al Consorzio Cinematografico E.I.A., il distributore dei cortometraggi di Topolino, quando in realtà i diritti per le riviste erano stati dati in mano al giornalista Guglielmo Emanuel dallo stesso Disney. Per cui, per un paio di numeri, la testata passò da Topolino a Topo Lino, per poi riprendere la nota testata con il n. 7. Il Topolino giornale era formato da otto pagine e non conteneva solo storie a fumetti Disney ma anche storie non-Disney che anzi erano di solito la maggioranza delle storie presenti in un numero. Il numero 137 del Topolino giornale, dell'11 agosto 1935, segna il passaggio di consegne da Nerbini alla Mondadori. Il fascismo, tuttavia, causò dei problemi al giornale. Dal 1938, il Min.Cul.Pop. (Ministero della Cultura Popolare) impone alla stampa di non editare più i protagonisti del fumetto popolare americano. Il solo Topolino è risparmiato, e così il suo logo e il suo personaggio possono continuare ad esistere nelle edicole italiane, ma in piena seconda guerra mondiale, a partire dal n. 476 del 27 gennaio 1942, anche il settimanale è costretto a cedere alle restrizioni. Lo sostituisce Tuffolino, un ragazzetto dalle medesime caratteristiche fisiche, disegnato dal grande illustratore Pierlorenzo De Vita. Con la fine del fascismo, le avventure di Topolino poterono di nuovo essere pubblicate. Alla fine degli anni Quaranta, però, i giornali a fumetti che pubblicavano storie a puntate di non più di due tavole ad episodio erano irrimediabilmente in crisi, e così lo stesso Topolino, le cui vendite erano di gran lunga calate rispetto al periodo d'oro. Mondadori, però, non poteva rinunciare alla rivista da edicola per non perdere i ricchi diritti delle pubblicazioni da libreria, così decise un doloroso ma necessario cambio di formato e periodicità. Nel 1949 nasce così il periodico a fumetti "Topolino" formato libretto, all'inizio con cadenza mensile, quindi quindicinale e, infine, settimanale, fino a giungere a oggi al suo sessantesimo anniversario e con oltre 2800 numeri usciti, ricchi di storie tra le più famose, con autori da Carl Barks a Romano Scarpa, da Floyd Gottfredson a Giovan Battista Carpi e così via. Topolino libretto Topolino giornale, e all'inizio anche Topolino libretto, pubblicavano praticamente solo storie americane, e molto raramente storie italiane. Un piccolo cambiamento avvenne nel 1948, quando iniziò a venir pubblicata sulle pagine del Topolino giornale Topolino e il cobra bianco, la prima storia Disney italiana ad ampio respiro con Topolino protagonista. In seguito alla conclusione della storia (l'ultima puntata venne pubblicata nel n. 1 di Topolino formato libretto), nel n. 7 venne pubblicata a puntate la prima parodia Disney italiana: L'Inferno di Topolino. La storia è nota per essere stata la prima ad aver reso noto il nome di almeno uno degli autori, infatti all'inizio di ogni puntata si legge "Verseggiatura di G. Martina". Dopo la conclusione della storia (n. 12) già nel numero successivo venne pubblicata una terza storia italiana, Topolino e i grilli atomici, in quattro puntate. Gli autori di queste prime tre storie italiane erano Guido Martina e Angelo Bioletto. Dopo uno stop di due anni (per un biennio non vennero pubblicate su Topolino storie italiane), a partire dal 1952 tornarono a essere pubblicate su Topolino nuove storie italiane, scritte di solito da Guido Martina, e disegnate da autori come Giuseppe Perego, Luciano Gatto, Giulio Chierchini, Romano Scarpa, Pier Lorenzo De Vita, Giovan Battista Carpi, Luciano Bottaro e così via. Ben presto Topolino libretto diventò pieno di storie italiane e le storie americane scomparvero man mano dal giornaletto. Uno dei principali autori di Topolino che sviluppò il personaggio di Topolino fu Romano Scarpa, che realizzò alcune tra le più belle storie di Topolino di tutti i tempi. Lui affiancava a Topolino una serie di nuovi comprimari come Atomino Bip Bip, Bruto chiamato affetuosamente Gancetto ecc., ha inventato nuovi personaggi come Trudy, la fidanzata di Gambadilegno, e Plottigat, cugino complice di Gambadilegno, tentò in qualche modo di imitare anche lo stile del Gottfredson scrivendo e disegnando storie a strisce o che seguivano il ritmo di una Strip Story (per esempio una gag o un colpo di scena ogni tre-quattro vignette). Il Topolino dei Comic Books americani Negli anni 40 Topolino cominciò ad apparire, oltre che nelle strisce di Gottfredson, anche nei comic books americani, cioè i giornali a fumetti tipo Topolino in Italia. Inizialmente le storie pubblicate erano ristampe delle storie di Gottfredson, spesso ridisegnate in alcuni punti per renderle meno violente, poi all'inizio degli anni 50 si iniziarono a pubblicare storie inedite, disegnate di solito da Paul Murry, detto l'uomo dei topi in quanto era il principale autore delle storie a fumetti americane di Topolino. Tali storie erano di solito a puntate e venivano pubblicate su Walt Disney Comics and Stories. Altre informazioni * Nei primi fumetti italiani di Topolino non c'erano le nuvolette, ma didascalie in rima. * Disney fece fare molti provini per trovare la voce giusta per Topolino. Però, insoddisfatto, decise di dargli la sua e lo doppiò per oltre un ventennio. * La prima striscia disegnata in Italia è di Guglielmo Guastavecchia, appare su Il popolo di Roma nell'aprile del 1931. * Il primo francobollo al mondo dedicato a Topolino è stato emesso nel 1970 dalla Repubblica di San Marino. * Nell'aprile del 1990 un gigantesco Topolino apprendista stregone gonfiabile, alto oltre dieci metri, accoglieva i visitatori alla fiera di Milano. * Il nome di Topolino è stato tradotto in latino, diventando Michaèl Musculus. * Nel 1935 la Società delle nazioni, l'attuale ONU, nominò Topolino "simbolo internazionale di buona volontà". * Nei primi cartoni animati Topolino non aveva i guanti e le sue mani erano nere. * MOUSERCISE è il nome della videocassetta uscita nel 1985 in cui Topolino e Minni insegnano l'aerobica. * Il primo corto di Topolino è in realtà il terzo. Nel 1928, quando è stato prodotto Plane Crazy, e si stava già lavorando su Gallopin' Gaucho, entrambi muti, Disney seppe dell'avvento del sonoro, e decise di produrre Steamboat Willie '' sonoro. * Walt Disney non ha mai disegnato Topolino in un cartone animato. * Nel 1931 la voce ''Mickey Mouse venne inserita nella prestigiosa Enciclopedia Britannica. * La storia italiana L'inferno di Topolino è stata più volte ristampata. Solo nel nostro paese vanta ben 11 edizioni. * Le sue orecchie in realtà sono sferiche e in posizione sfalsata tale da renderle entrambe visibili da ogni angolazione in forma circolare. * È citato nella canzone di Elisabetta Viviani del 1985, Topolino e il robot Topolino nei videogiochi * La saga di Disney's Magical Quest vede come protagonista Topolino, a volte affiancato da Minnie e da Paperino. * Topolino è un personaggio di rilievo nella saga dei videogiochi di Kingdom Hearts dove è il Re e combatte il male assieme all'eroe Sora. Topolino nella saga di Kingdom Hearts}} * Le avventure di Topolino Altri media * Topolino appare come "cattivo" nel primo episodio della tredicesima stagione di South Park, dove viene presentato come presidente della Walt Disney Company, il cui scopo è usare il Jonas Brothers per vendere sesso alle ragazzine, senza che i genitori se ne accorgano e guadagnare soldi. I vari personaggi si rivolgono a lui (anche nella versione italiana) chiamandolo Mickey Mouse. Elenco dei Cartoni animati di Topolino *1928 Plane Crazy prodotto nel 1927 ed uscito il 15 maggio 1928 Steamboat Willie, uscito nel novembre del 1928 The Gallopin' Gaucho, prodotto nel 1928 e uscito nel 1929 1929 The Barn Dance The Opry House When the Cat's Away The Barnyard Battle The Plow Boy (prima apparizione di Orazio e Clarabella) The Karnival Kid Mickey's Choo-Choo Mickey's Follies The Jazz Fool Jungle Rhythm The Haunted House Wild Waves 1930 The Barnyard Concert Just Mickey (Fiddlin' Around) The Cactus Kid The Fire Fighters The Shindig The Chain Gang (prima apparizione di Pluto) The Gorilla Mystery The Picnic Pioneer Days 1931 The Birthday Party Traffic Troubles The Castaway The Moose Hunt The Delivery Boy Mickey Steps Out Blue Rhythm Fishin' Around The Barnyard Broadcast The Beach Party Mickey Cuts Up Mickey's Orphans 1932 The Duck Hunt The Grocery Boy The Mad Dog Barnyard Olympics Mickey's Revue (prima apparizione di Pippo) Musical Farmer Mickey In Arabia Mickey's Nightmare Trader Mickey The Whoopee Party Touchdown Mickey The Wayward Canary The Klondike Kid Mickey's Good Deed Parade of the Award Nominees Parata con Topolino, Minni e le caricature di Fredric March, Marie Dressler e altri. Cortometraggio destinato al banchetto degli Oscar del 1932. 1933 Building A Building The Mad Doctor Mickey's Pal Pluto Mickey's Mellerdrammer Ye Olden Days The Mail Pilot Mickey's Mechanical Man Mickey's Gala Premier Puppy Love The Steeple Chase Giantland The Pet Store 1934 Shanghaied Camping Out Playful Pluto Gulliver Mickey Mickey's Steam Roller Orphan's Benefit Mickey Plays Papa The Dognapper Two-Gun Mickey 1935 Mickey's Man Friday The Band Concert Il primo cartone di Topolino a colori. Mickey's Service Station Mickey's Kangaroo Mickey's Garden Mickey's Fire Brigade Pluto's Judgement Day On Ice 1936 Mickey's Polo Team Orphan's Picnic Mickey's Grand Opera Thru the Mirror Mickey's Rival Moving Day Alpine Climbers Mickey's Circus Mickey's Elephant 1937 The Worm Turns Magician Mickey Moose Hunters Mickey's Amateurs Hawaiian Holiday Clock Cleaners Lonesome Ghosts 1938 Boat Builders Mickey's Trailer The Whalers Mickey's Parrot Brave Little Tailor The Fox Hunt 100º cortometraggio ufficiale. The Society Dog Show 1939 The Pointer. Mickey's Surprise Party Cortometraggio pubblicitario per la National Biscuit Company. The Standard Parade Conclusione di un film pubblicitario per la ditta Standard Oil. 1940 Tugboat Mickey Pluto's Dream House Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip Fantasia, nella sequenza Topolino apprendista stregone (The Sorcerer's Apprentice). 1941 The Little Whirlwind The Nifty Nineties Orphan's Benefit A Gentleman's Gentleman Canine Caddy Lend a Paw 1942 Mickey's Birthday Party Symphony Hour All Together 1943 Pluto and the Armadillo 1946 Squatter's Rights 1947 Mickey's Delayed Date Bongo e i tre avventurieri (Fun and Fancy Free), nella sequenza Topolino e il fagiolo magico (Mickey and the Beanstalk) 1948 Mickey's Down Under Mickey and the Seal Pluto's Purchase 1949 Pueblo Pluto 1950 Crazy Over Daisy 1951 Plutopia R'coom Dawg 1952 Pluto's Party Pluto's Christmas Tree 1953 The Simple Things 1983 Mickey's Christmas Carol 1990 The Prince and the Pauper 1995 Runaway Brain Mickey Mouse Works Shorts: 1999 Pluto Gets the Paper : Bubble Gum Mickey's New Car Pluto Gets the Paper : Spaceship Pluto Gets the Paper : Street Cleaner Mickey to the Rescue : Train Tracks How to Be a Waiter (cameo) Roller Coaster Painters Pluto's Penthouse Sweet (cameo) Organ Donors Mickey's Airplane Kit Mickey's Mistake Donald's Valentine Dollar (cameo) Pluto's Kittens Pluto vs. the Watchdog Around the World in Eighty Days Purple Pluto Sandwich Makers Mickey to the Rescue : Staircase Pluto Runs Away Hansel and Gretel Mickey's Mechanical House Hydro Squirter Mickey's Piano Lesson Mickey to the Rescue : Cage and Cannons Mickey's Remedy A Midsummer Night's Dream Mickey Tries to Cook Topsy Turvy Town The Nutcracker How to Haunt a House (cameo) Pluto Gets the Paper : Vending Machine Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot Daisy's Road Trip 2000 Minnie Takes Care of Pluto Locksmiths Mickey's Rival Returns Car Washers Pluto's Seal Deal Mickey's Miva avuto una gckey's Mountain computer.don (cameo) Donald's Halloween Scare Pluto Gets the Paper : Mortimer Mickey's Mix-Up Mickey's Christmas Chaos Mickey's Cabin Pluto's Magic Paws Mickey's Big Break Mickey's Answering Service Mickey and the Seagull House of Mouse Shorts: 2001 Pluto Gets the Paper : Wet Cement Hickory Dickory Mickey How to be Groovy, Cool and Fly (cameo) Donald's Goofy World Pit Crew Big House Mickey Mickey's April Fools 2002 Mickey and the Color Caper. Il nome in altre lingue * lingua italiana: Topolino * lingua ceca: Myšák Mickey * lingua cinese: Miqi Laoshu (米奇老鼠) * lingua croata: Miki Maus * lingua danese: Mickey Mouse, Mikkel Mus * lingua ebraica: מיקי מאוס * lingua esperanto: Miĉjo Muso * lingua estone: Miki Hiir * lingua giapponese: Mikkii Mausu (ミッキーマウス) * lingua greca: Mίκυ Μάους * lingua inglese: Mickey Mouse * lingua finlandese: Mikki Hiiri * lingua francese: Mickey Mouse, o semplicemente Mickey * lingua indonesiana: Miki Tikus * lingua latina: Michaël Musculus * lingua lituana: Peliukas Mikis * lingua macedone: Мики Маус * lingua norvegese: Mikke Mus * lingua occitana: Miquèl Mirga * lingua olandese: Mickey Mouse * lingua polacca: Myszka Miki * lingua portoghese: Rato Mickey * lingua russa: Микки Маус * lingua serba: Мики Маус * lingua slovacca: Miki Miška * lingua spagnola: Ratón Mickey, Mickey Mouse, o semplicemente Mickey * lingua svedese: Musse Pigg * lingua tedesca: Micky Maus * lingua turca: Miki Fare * lingua ungherese: Miki egér * lingua vietnamita: Chuột Mickey Voci correlate * Topolino e Bip Bip alle sorgenti mongole * Topolino e le cronache della frontiera Collegamenti esterni * * Topolino su Toonopedia * Topolino sul sito web della Disney Categoria:Personaggi Disney Categoria:House of Mouse Categoria:Personaggi di House of Mouse